Gameplay in GTA: San Fierro stories
This is a page about the Gameplay in the fan made concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. The purpose of discussing this in a concept is to demonstarte the differences and similarities between other games so people who are reading it can better understand the story and concept. The gameplay will share similarities between the III era and the IV era. The physics, Graphics, Combat and basic structure will be like GTA IV. But the character customization and development from San Andreas will return. The Rage engine is an updated version from the one used in RDR and closer to the RDR version than to GTA IV. HUD and Radar The HUD and radar share similarities with the GTA 4 HUD and Radar. GPS routes are brought over and the HUD (located in the top right of the screen) disappears when not being used and comes into use when you are using it. (changing weapons, shooting, Spending or receiving money and attaining or losing a wanted level). The Radar is located in the bottom left corner of the screen and includes information for your Armor and Health level. When you enter water an additional bar is added to the right side of the Radar indicating lung capacity. When you dive underwater your lung capacity will begin to decline and when it is fully depleted you begin to lose health. When you have a new text message to read a small message icon will appear to the bottom left of the radar. If you have a missed call an icon appears to the top left. When you recieve a text an icon appears above the radar with the name of the person whos sent you the message. Cell Phone The cell phone in San Fierro stories serves all the funtions that the one seen in GTA 4 does. You only have one cell phone throughout the game and it can be customized to include different backgrounds, ringtones and colors. You can buy all three of these things from the. VIP ringtones website like on GTA 4. The overall appearance of the phone is similar to the Motorola RAZR and includes a quick opening animation when bringing it up. your cell phone has a home screen with an option to bring up the menu. When you bring up the menu the options include. *Contacts *Messages *Calender (Organizer) *Camera *Photos *Missed calls *Multiplayer *Options *Cheats (If you have entered any cheats) When you select a contact you may be given an option on what to call them about similar to IV. When you have missed calls you can view them and call the person back from the menu and trigger the dialogue that would have occured if you answered. The camera can be zoomed in and out and pictures can be saved to your phone (Max 150). The calender works like the organizer in GTA IV where it includes any dates you have set up with people (Both Story and Non story). The Multiplayer menu is accessed by selecting multiplayer from the phone menu. You dont select a type of game you want from the phone. when you select multiplayer it takes you to your character outfitter which serves as your homebase for multiplayer. The options menu is where you can change the theme, ringtone, call and message settings (Vibration, Ringtone volume etc.) as well as choose the color of your phone which include. Silver (Default), Black, Blue, Red, Gold, Green and Pink. The cheats menu only appears if you have entered any cheats and the menu includes any cheats you have entered. Wanted System Evading the police will be the same as Gta 4 with emphasis on escaping the circle and avoiding the cops. Each city has its own police force but use the same vehicles. North Bay is serviced by the Ridgemont police department and South San Fierro has its own police cruisers but not motorcycles. All areas rely on the B.A.T.E for assistance in the higher levels. (Dots Represent stars) * = One maybe 2 foot police come to investigate the disturbance and try to arrest you. ** = More cops come to bust you and will shoot if you flee. *** = Helicopter join the chase now making it much harder to escape. you will also see more police in pursuit. Police now shoot to kill. **** = BATE (Bay area tactical elite) Join the chase. they are more well armed than the average cop carrying MP5's. you now have two helicopters pursuing you and even more standard police units. ***** = An increase in ground units. A third helicopter also joins the chase and more BATE appear. More police in cars and on motorcycles will also appear and will shoot to kill. ****** = Almost unsurvivable. The national guard joins the effort equipped with M4 assault rifles. The sky now buzzes with 5 Police helicopters at all times and the streets are swarming with BATE and Standard police everywhere you go. Other Information * The Rage engine has been updated and is more similar to the version used in RDR. * The city is alive with ambient details such as drug dealers standing on a corner selling to cars that pull up, Prostitutes approaching vehicles at night, Homless people holding sings and living in alleyways, Cops chasing down criminals and making arrests, People getting hit by cars as they stepp onto the street, People waiting for the crosswalk sign to change, People getting into fights on the street, People waiting for the Bus or train and getting on when it arrives, People coming in and out of businesses and apartment buildings, NPCs getting into car accidents with each other and exiting their vehicles, People taking pictures of landmarks, People opening the trunks and hoods of their vehicles, people peddling fake watches and pirated DVDs on street corners in tourist heavy areas, People getting robbed, Gunfights between gangs taking place in dangerous areas at night. And other things that add to the ambient detail of the city. * Animals now feature in the game, Stray dogs will be seen rumaging through the garbage and running around alleyways at night and can be shot and ran over by cars, Birds fly around the city and land on telephone wires and buildings and eat away at trash from dumpsters and garbage cans and can be shot and killed as well. Sea lions hang out on rocks and shores on the San Fierro coast. * Motorcycle helmets provide a small amount of protection if you fall off of a bike. Helmets are only on parked bikes with a helmet visible hanging from the handle bars. * Bicycles return, With the ability to do a bunny hop on a BMX by pressing down the RS or R3 button and releasing it.